1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reverse shift control device for preventing an automatic transmission from shifting to reverse even if a shift lever is mistakenly manipulated to R range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an automatic transmission in general, if a shift lever is manipulated to R range, a sudden engine brake is applied even if an automobile is traveling forward.
Under such circumstances in automatic transmissions, a solenoid valve for anti-reverse and a switching valve, or a solenoid valve for a reverse clutch to prevent an automatic transmission from assuming a reverse condition even if a shift lever has been moved to R range, have been proposed.
However, the above-mentioned automatic transmissions must include exclusive solenoid valves, or other expensive valves; accordingly, the cost of such automatic transmissions is relatively high. Further, the recent demand for front-mounted front wheel drive engines and multiple speed transmissions require severe space restrictions for installation than ever.